A digital filter bank is a collection of two or more parallel digital filters. The analysis filter bank splits the incoming signal into a number of separate signals named subband signals (or spectral coefficients). The filter bank is critically sampled (or maximally decimated) when the total number of subband samples per unit time is the same as that for the input signal. The synthesis filter bank combines these subband signals into an output signal. A popular type of critically sampled filterbanks is the cosine modulated filterbank. The filters in the cosine modulated system are obtained by cosine modulation of a low-pass filter, a so-called prototype filter. The cosine modulated banks offer very effective implementations and are often used in natural audio codecs [“Introduction to Perceptual Coding” K. Brandenburg, AES, Collected Papers on Digital Audio Bitrate Reduction, 1996]. However, any attempt to alter the subband samples or spectral coefficients, e.g. by applying an equalizing gain curve or quantizing the samples, renders severe aliasing artifacts in the output signal.